Red Umbrella
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A short sweet fic about Little Sakura and Hayate.


Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will have Sakura forever whether she likes or not and they will have threesome with Deidara or Hayate.

This fic is dedicated to those who love Hayate/Sakura but getting upset cos they can't find any fic or fanart of them and also of course, Sakura's birthday!!

This is AU one shot of Hayate/Sakura coupling for the challenge by Darkkinkachu and I'm pretty much aware that the character are OOC..

I wanted to do some little Sakura pieces since I doodled pics of Hayate/Little Sakura.

Please bear with me since this is the first time I actually have written a fic of this coupling even though Hayate/Sakura used to be my OTP (My OTP is Sasori/Sakura) and I haven't done any challenge before not mentioning it wasn't beta-read...

In the fic, Hayate is 19 while Sakura is 8 years old.

Red Umbrella-Hayate/Sakura

Hayate Gekkou was a simple man. Only he needed to do was protecting the village he was born.

He didn't have anything he was looking for since his chronic illness never let him enjoy his life.

He didn't have anyone who really cared about him even though everyone around him constantly bagged him because of his illness. He didn't have anyone he wanted to fully connect with since he believed that nobody took on him as he really was.

That was until he met a miracle.

It happened on a rather gloomy day. It had been raining since the morning. He was on the way to a academy he worked as a teacher. He was coughing like as usual while walking, bothering to avoid the pouring cold rain.

Then a soft voice stopped him walking.. He turned to look at where the voice came from and found a little girl with soft petal pink hair about 8, standing in front of him with a little red umbrella.

His baggy black eyes caught timid but beautiful large green eyes.

" Sir? Haven't you got any umbrella? Here, you can have mine. "

The little girl softly shook her little umbrella.

He could clearly see that it wasn't large enough to cover himself.

" Thank you. but don't worry, sweetie, I'm fine anyway. I'm get used to. "

Hayate softly answered her while coughing in his hands.

" But you look pretty ill, Sir... Here! You can take it! "

The girl insisted on, gesturing him to take her umbrella.

" but.. how about you... If I took yours, you will get wet... "

" Don't worry about me, Sir. I'm fine I'm not worthy anyway… "

The little girl's timid smile slowly faded out.

The word stung his heart badly and couldn't believe what he had been feeling about himself was coming from the mouth of a mere child.

" You shouldn't say such a thing like a sweet little girl as you... "

" Sir, you don't need to tell me a lie.. Everybody say that I'm the ugliest girl, ugly forehead girl... "

As Hayate didn't want to hear such horrible words from the girl in front of him anymore, he walked up towards her and said to her.

" Hey.. why don't we use your umbrella together... Huh? "

" But how? "

The girl blinked at him.

As slightly smiled back to her, Hayate leaned forward and pointed at his back.

" Here, Hop on my back. Make sure not to drop your umbrella. "

The girl looked at him in surprise and hesitated. but finally decided to jump on his back.

" Wow.. It's so high... "

The little girl oh his back giggled softly.

" So, Princess, what's your name? "

" Sakura... "

" Ah... It suit you perfectly since you're such a gentle and sweet soul. "

" Um...Thank you very much.. Sir... "

" You can just call me Hayate.. Sakura-chan. "

" Oh okay. Hayate-sensei "

Everytime he heard her gigling sweet voice, he felt his gloomy gradually lifting up.

" So... where are you about to go, Sakura-chan? "

" Kohona Academy. I study there. "

" Ah... I see... then It's convenient for me since I'm a teacher there.. "

Hayate looked at her with a slight grin and immediately earned Sakura's sweet titter.

As he walked for a while, Hayate could see the part of the academy building but felt a little sadness that he had to say good bye to this little, sweet companion.

He stopped in front of a gate of the Academy and gently knelt down so that Sakura could get off from his back with ease.

" Thank you very much to take me to the academy, Hayate-sensei. "

" That's me to say thank you to give me a shade, Little Princess. "

When he was about to smile at her, he felt a feathery touch on his lips with a sweet voice, saying Goodbye.

but found Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Oddly enough, Hayate felt a heat was coming up from where Sakura had just touched..

Then he realized that he was standing in front of people who looked at him with curious eyes, jeering .

" Isn't that illegal? "

but Hayate didn't care and just smirked back at them since he felt that day would definitely be the greatest day ever he had known in his life.

Well, I hope some of you enjoy reading this fic.. sheepish grin


End file.
